


Lips

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: If he could write, he'd make sonnets. If he could sing, he'd belt ballads. If he could paint, he'd create masterpieces, but no matter what work of art he weaved, it would pale in comparison to her, and her lips.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuerion/gifts).



> A gift for my sweet, wonderful, lovely bae Amuerion, who both got me super on board with this pairing, but provided quite a lot of inspiration for it~ <3

If you were to ask him what his wife's best feature would be, the answer might surprise you. Others would give crass answers: 'She has a nice ass.' 'Her breasts are amazing.' And while those things were true, he liked to think he had a bit more tact than that. There was a line between what he thought and what he said. And what he'd say, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year...was her lips.

If he could write, he'd make sonnets. If he could sing, he'd belt ballads. If he could paint, he'd create masterpieces, but no matter what work of art he weaved, it would pale in comparison to her, and her lips.

They'd quiver at the mention of a funny joke, snake downwards during sadness, crinkle when she was feeling playful. He'd lose himself amidst the sight of those lips, whether unmarked light pink, or his favorite maroon. The way they parted just so for a kiss or a sigh. The way the edges turned up for a smile. The lopsided way they lied for a flirty grin. A thousand stories from a simple pair of lips. And he would turn every single page.

He was jolted from his mental revelry at the telltale crunch of a Snookers bar. "Somefing th'mrph, dear?" she asked through a mouthful of candy.

He stared at those lips, flecked with bits of chocolate, a bit of drool sliding down the corner, munching away at the Snookers so fast she was practically inhaling it. It was unladylike, crass, most unbefitting of a royal lady.

And it was perfect.

 _She_ was perfect.

"Just thinking about how much I love you." he swooned. 

They crinkled and quivered. Eclipsa blushed and let out a short laugh, leaning across the table to plant a chocolatey kiss on his cheek. "I love you, too, dear."


End file.
